Rescue on Terra
by Macross-Green
Summary: The sequel to Back to Terra.... Is here! How does Mega Man escape the evil clutches of the maniacal Tron Bonne? Find out here! Please, Read and Review! This is the second of the 'Terra' trilogy.


Operation:   
Rescue on Terra!  
  
By Macrossgrn  
  
"Won't she ever give up?" the shrill, ever octave changing voice went. Teasel was still at the command of the Drache, weaving between shots. Their precious cargo, consisting of 2/3 of the entire Bonne family, had one prisoner on board. The prisoner had very good friends, Teasel had to admit to himself. "Alright… Tron, give them the surprise!" he yelled. His sister, who had been laughing maniacally in the back for the past 20minutes, taking a break only to breathe once in a while, nodded, and disappeared down a hatch.  
  
The plan had worked almost perfectly, Teasel thought. The blue boy was in their clutches, and as a result, unable to thwart any of our plans. Taking out the Loathes… getting their revenge on Bola and Klaymoor for walking out on 'em about six and a half months ago… not to mention pillaging and looting every town, city, and village they can find for valuables. "And then we can reopen the stores, and this time, we'll get it right!" he said to himself, just before laughing in his trademark fashion of varying pitches and octaves.  
  
A resounding thud could be heard as the Bonne's newest creation dropped from the bottom of the Drache. "All systems go! The Blume Jet is now fully functional, and fully charged! Attention Flutter! This is Tron Bonne! Turn back now, or I will fire upon you!" Tron yelled into the com-link, spinning her fighter to face the red and yellow aircraft. 'I really hate to do this to them… but, with Mega Man with us, he can't stop us from our jobs,' she thought to herself, and grinned slightly, looking through the view port and at her friend's ship. It immediately stopped firing, but continued to pursue the Drache.  
  
Tron's little fighter slowly ascended to the same altitude as the Flutter, and it hovered in place as the Flutter got larger in her sights… armed with only two vulcan guns, the little fighter's only advantage was speed and maneuverability over the medium-sized airship. Well, those few advantages, and the fact that the Flutter had rather flimsy armor, which Tron noticed on the few other occasions when she had attacked it.  
  
----  
  
  
"I warned you Roll! Turn back, or I will fire!" the voice came over the com-link, and she sighed. Taking off her red hat, she brushed her long hair back slightly as Roll shook her head and opened a line to Tron. "Tron, we will get Mega Man back. We have lots of friends, and we will hunt you down everyday until we get him back!" Roll exclaimed, almost screaming into the microphone. 'Rock, I hope you're okay… we'll get you back, I swear it!' she thinks, then turns toward the Drache in a move that would cut the distance between their airships slightly. Suddenly, Tron's small fighter appeared in the air between the Flutter and the Drache.  
  
'Rock, you better be okay… if you're not, I'm gonna kill you!' she thinks to herself, and, with tears in her eyes, turns the old fashioned steering wheel to starboard… which brought the flutter off course. 'We'll get you back, I swear it!' she yelled out in her mind, and kicked up the engines, bringing the Flutter to it's maximum speed as soon as it turned into the right direction. The red and yellow airship flew away quickly, to leave the Bonnes with her best friend and brother.  
  
"I repeat! Do not attempt to follow us Roll! Or we'll simply drop Mega Man right here and now!" Tron yelled. 'I don't want to hurt them… after all, Roll's like a friend to me. But, I want Mega Man, and who cares about anyone who tries to keep him away!' she thought to herself. The Flutter slowly altered course, she saw, which put a smile on her face. "We'll be back to get Mega Man, Tron. You haven't won yet!" she heard her blonde friend yell, and in response, Tron simply laughed as she flew after the Drache.  
  
----  
  
The three aircraft went off in different directions- the Drache and Tron's fighter in one, and Roll's Flutter in another. The gap between the two groups widened quickly, until, minutes later, they were no longer in visual range of each other. Tron's fighter docked with the Drache, and they all celebrated… everyone, that is, except for their special cargo- the blue armor-clad warrior. Known as Mega Man to most, Mega Man Trigger to the Reaverbots, and as Rock Volnutt to his close, surrogate family. He was strapped to the back, to one of the large pipes, which fed refractor energy to the thrusters. 'Stupid titanium-trimmed rope,' he thought, shaking his head as he struggled. Then, his eyes caught something. He was sitting partially on the bomb-release section of the craft. Looking around carefully, Rock finally grinned to himself. The Kobuns, Tron, and Teasel were all celebrating, and not paying any attention to him. The bomb release switch was very close…   
  
A sudden yell from a rather familiar voice went through the Drache, shattering the celebratory atmosphere within. All heads turned toward Mega Man… and a collective gasp was taken, as all 14 beings on board the small craft yelled as well. "Nooooooo!" Tron shook her head in disbelief. The rope was empty, and her captive was gone. "Wha… where… how…" she stuttered, looking around in vain, before looking to see where she had put Mega Man in the beginning. "Uh-oh… Number 4, I thought you locked the bomb hatch! Mega Man's gone, and…" she couldn't keep it in any longer, and stormed down another hatch and into her fighter, closing the hatch above her and locking it to keep her family out.  
  
"Why… why'd he have to do that? I wasn't gonna hurt 'im… well, much…" she sobbed softly, putting her head on her arms as they crossed over the control panel. "All I wanted to do was torture him for defeating us so many times… Was that so wrong?" she asked herself. Closing her eyes for a moment, she let the memories flood back. The disappointment aimed toward her Servbots as her precious Blumebear tanks had been destroyed, one by one... the yellow one had been the first to go. Manned by her least experienced Kobun, she thought its armor would've been enough to stand up against Mega Man's attacks… but it didn't. The next was the red. It had firepower and armor… but it was fairly slow, too, which was how Mega Man had destroyed it. The blue one was last. It's speed made it hard for Mega Man to tail, but a few well-placed mines had blown it up.  
  
Then, right after destroying the Blumebears, he had even defeated her spider-like Feldynaught. She still couldn't believe that he'd managed to find a weakness by darting between the legs like that… and then, when he'd dodge the flame thrower attack by jumping to the side, or when he'd hop about quickly to avoid the vulcan gun attacks… The bombs did get him, she noted to herself, which brought a small smile to her face… which left quickly as she remembered her feelings toward him. Of course, she remembered what she looked like as she was blasted out of the Feldynaught as well, and shuddered slightly at that memory. "It was him or me…" she whispered to herself, sniffling a little bit, before slowly looking up and into the rear view mirror (not that there was a window to look through in the back of the jet, though).   
  
She saw the reflection of her teary eyed face, and then shook her head, raising her hand, in a fist, to emphasize her stubbornness. "No! I'm not wrong! We'll find him again. A drop from 10,000ft into the ocean can't beat Mega Man. If we can't beat him, no one can!" she says, her voice rising from soft tones to a near yell. Her eyes went back to their normal state, and she grins wildly, before slipping back up into the Drache. "We'll land at the base, and then we'll send out search parties. We'll need to find him fast, so everyone had better look for him. Got it?" she ordered, and every Kobun in attendance nodded in agreement before saying, "Yes, Miss Tron."  
  
----  
  
Little did they know that they were still carrying Mega Man… who had dropped from the bomb release hatch, through the small tube, and onto the back of Tron's fighter. His helmet, however, had gotten stuck in the bomb release hatch, so he had to take it off. The little paralyzing device that Tron's Kobun had put on him had been scraped off of his leg, which then fell down, down, down… all the way into the ocean. Keeping quiet, and using his strong metal gloves, he manages to grab onto the armor plating of the jet, behind the cockpit… and completely out of sight, even after Tron went into it for her privacy. "Well, with the Bonnes, this is the only way to fly!" he says to himself, only to barely hear his own words that are otherwise drowned out by the sound of the wind rushing past him. His hair flew in the wind as he lay along the fuselage of the fighter, digging both hands and feet into the armor as he waited for the ride to be over.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, back at the United Launch site…  
  
"So… Trigger has been… what is the word? Kidnapped?" the soft voice asked, as the girl looked to the blonde who was barely able to keep back her tears. "That's right Sera, and I couldn't stop them! I'm just not good enough to be able to save him!" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes gently with both hands. Sera shook her head slightly, and smiled softly to, in her opinion, to try and help Roll. "Roll… Their ship is very fast, even our Servitors wouldn't have been able to keep up… And anyway, Trigger is very powerful and fairly intelligent. I am sure he will survive. I mean, he has before, hasn't he?"  
  
Roll looked up to Sera and smiled gently, wiping away the tears from her eyes as she nodded in response. "You're right, Sera… Thank you. I'm sure Rock will be fine. Still, I just wish there were more I could do…" Roll shook her head slightly and stood up with a grin. "Wait! There is something! Rock has a device in his buster gun that emits an ultrasonic signal! A homing device! It's how we found him before… and we can find him again! All I have to do is…" Sera turned away as Roll nearly flew from the room in the direction of the Flutter, and sighed. "Are all carbons this excitable?" she asked herself, and chuckles softly, going over toward the cafeteria that had been constructed. It was time to try the food, she thought… and shuddered, remembering the stale tasting rations that had sustained them all on Elysium. "I hope that this 'food' is much more edible than those rations were…"  
  
----  
  
Elsewhere, in a hidden, yet still functioning Reaverbot factory…  
  
  
Yuna had left almost immediately after they had landed, aboard a small charter airship to what has turned into one of the best places for tourists- Forbidden Island. Sera had remained behind to get used to being around Humans, whom she hadn't gotten used to yet. Going through the small mazelike area between the landing site and the entrance to the facility only she knew of, she quickly made it to a large wall of ice, behind which was a large door that could barely be seen. It was here where she had stayed, ever since the time she had to save Roll's mother and father from the snowstorm. At least, that was, until the Sulfur Bottom had made its presence known to her. 'That was a long time ago,' she thought. 'Still… I must find a way to give Roll's mother back to her…' Yuna looked to a small device on just this side of the ice, she nodded as she could tell from the soft hum that it was still active. 'Well, it's time.'  
  
"Servitor Goetz, this is Mother Unit Yuna. Please open the doors." She said loudly, tapping her fingers upon her hip while waiting for the voiceprint to be confirmed. "Voice recognition identified as Mother Unit Yuna. Welcome back, Mistress Yuna." the male, slightly Baritone voice said, even as the triple doors slid into the walls. "Thank you, Servitor Goetz. The Servitors known as Gaatz and Geetz have been destroyed. Begin construction on both. Also, ready the command room. I must work on keeping the ancient system from becoming fully activated. Also, activate all Purifier, mark II, fourth, third, and second class units, and assign them the same Mission. Make sure they are all fully operational before plugging them into the network." She ordered, walking straight through the Reaverbot- infested areas. None of the Reaverbots attacked her, however, as they were all still under the control of the Servitor unit.  
  
"Yes Mistress Yuna. However, this factory's energy levels are nearing depletion. Creation of two new Servitors will severely drain this facilities power. I suggest using already created Anthro units and scrapping them to conserve materials and energy." The Servitor unit said, over the intercom, to which Yuna simply nodded. "Acceptable. Also, upgrade armor and speed of the new units." She stated, and got onto an elevator to reach the control room. "Acknowledged. Time required to create the new Servitor units, along with upgrades, is at one week, Mistress Yuna. Also, all purifier units of the mark II variety, starting at class four and up to class two have been woken, and are currently running diagnostics. They shall be ready for integration with the network within 10 minutes."  
  
"And so, the final battle of the systems shall begin soon…" Yuna said to herself, and smiled as she finally reached the command room. "I just hope Mega Man is alright…" she whispered, before taking her seat on the hover chair that met her at the entrance of the room. Then, she raced to the various consoles on the chair, typing in codes and commands to the system, in the hopes of negating the ancient system's advances on any and all facilities. A dozen lights came on suddenly, and Yuna grinned. The Purifier units were online, and poised to kick some butt in cyberspace.  
  
----  
  
At the Bonne's hidden island base, a few hours later.  
  
"All Draches scramble for launch! I repeat- all Draches scramble for launch! We must find that blue boy… I mean, Mega Man! Search the ocean as well as the small islands nearby! The one who finds him will get a raise and an extra portion of dinner for a month! Now, go!" Teasel screamed into the microphone, which then relayed his message across the entire base. "Sheesh… all this trouble over me? They shouldn't have…" Rock said to himself as he hid behind a stack of rather large crates. Servbots were running to the hangar, where Rock had seen numerous Draches… there were probably enough for each and every one of the Kobuns.  
  
One of the crates he was behind was actually damaged, as there was a hole on his side of it. With the light that shined into it, he gasped in surprise as he pulled out a small cartridge. "Well, I'll be…" he whispered, and then grinned as he pulled out even more, and stuffed them into his small orange backpack carefully. "Roll will love these…" he said, even as he pulled some zenny out to put into the crate. 'No need to steal… I'll pay for 'em, and leave them for Tron and Teasel to find later,' he thought, chuckling softly to himself. Hearing footsteps come ever closer to his own hiding spot, he looks around quickly, nearly panicking… and then, being quiet and very careful, pulled on the grate on the wall. It slowly parted from the wall, and he scrambled in, the grate closing behind him gently just as one of the crates he'd been behind was picked up and moved. 'That was close!'  
  
"Babu?" the voice went, and then Bomb Bonne was easily in sight. He'd picked up the crate, which was actually one of his boxes of mechanical 'clothes.' His large footsteps, as well as the return of light from above, told Mega Man that he'd left the area. "Whew… that was too close." Mega Man sighed, and the grinned slightly. "Now, if I just follow this air duct… I should be able to at least find something around here… I just wish I could radio Roll…" he whispered to himself, which brought back a memory of fighting the Bonnes. In fact, it was the last time he'd fought Tron, he thought. Tron had been trying to trick him into thinking that Roll really didn't want him around anymore… that she'd been skimming money off the upgrade rates (which he still wasn't sure if it was true or not). Not to mention that Tron had tried to make him think that Roll wanted him to join the Bonnes. Then he had to battle that Crab robot of Tron's… he should've known better than to equip the weak machine arm before then. The slow re-fire rate just made it better to use his buster gun against it, especially when Tron went into that spinning frenzy.  
  
"At least I managed to help those villagers rebuild," he said to himself. When Tron went into the deadly spin, it was nearly impossible to avoid, especially without her slamming into the houses… and each and every one were destroyed, by the time the battle was over. It took several thousand zennies to do, but with the refractor shards he'd gotten from the Reaverbots in the four different dungeons, it had been easy to help them out. Shaking his head as he brings his attention back to the present, Rock begins to crawl down the air duct.  
  
----  
  
"There! It's finished!" She exclaimed, holding up a blue device triumphantly. There was a lightly pulsing light on it… blue in color. "Let's see… this will pick up Rock's signal… and now I can go get him! But… what about the Bonnes? I can't fight them…" she says to herself, her teenage, mechanical 'genius' mind racing to come up with a solution. 'Powered armor?' she thinks. 'No, it would take too long… what about some sort of vehicle?' she shakes her head, knowing that converting anything would take too much time. "I'm running out of time that Rock doesn't have… I'll have to just go straight in… but the Flutter's too slow, they'll pick it up…" she then grinned wildly, before grabbing a few odds and ends, mostly weapons of some sort, before rushing out of the Flutter and to the Cafeteria to get Sera.  
  
"That was delicious. What was that food called?" she asked the cook, who grinned slightly before answering. "That? That was cheese pizza, miss. Would you like another slice?" He asked, just as Roll slammed through the main door, knocking it completely off of its hinges and to the ground with a thud. "Sera! We need to go! I can track Mega Man, but I need your help! I need you to pilot the Egress while I use the Reaverbot parts in it to create something to help get Mega Man back from the Bonnes." She explained, while Sera looked at her stunned. "Slow down, Roll. You are talking too fast, I can't understand al of what you're saying. Is something wrong with you speech processor?"  
  
"Forget it! Just come with me, Sera, I'll explain on the way!" Roll yelled, and grabbed Sera's arm firmly, dragging her along with her, out the now broken door and toward the Egress, the first shuttle ever created by carbons within the past few hundred years. "Go start up the engines! I'll be up in a second to give you the detection device. Move!" Roll ordered the former Mother-class unit, who was so startled that she ran to the ladder, stomped her way up and out of the cargo bay and through the hallway on the upper deck to the cockpit. A few seconds afterwards, the steady hum of refractor power could be heard, and the cargo bay door retracted back flush with the ship.  
  
"Alright, Sera. We need to run a search pattern. What I know is that we have to go west, towards Kattlelox Island. From there, go in the direction that this device indicates. The light will flash brighter in the direction we need to go." Roll explained as she walks into the cabin, setting the Mega Man-finder on the console next to Sera. "Alright, Roll. But, we can't go at full speed with only one pilot." Sera responds, still looking forward through the view-port, to which there was not a single reply. Looking back, she blinked in surprise, as Roll was nowhere in sight. "Well… here we go!" she mutters to herself, shaking her head at the impulsiveness of that single Carbon, and with a press of a button, engages the VTOL thrusters. The ship lurched and groaned, as the landing struts were retracted into the shuttle, before another button was pressed, sending the ship into the air now in a course headed towards Kattlelox.  
  
Roll, meanwhile, was busy in the cargo bay. Taking ideas she'd gotten from the descriptions of Tron's mechanical monstrosities, as well as the reaverbot shells and abilities she'd seen and examined, she began work on her very first, non upgrade-related machine since repairing the dropship or the Support Car which had been left on Kattlelox Island. However… this was the first time she had to work from scratch. "Keep it simple, keep it well made… and most of all, make it fast!" she chanted to herself, as the image came into her mind, and she grinned as she continued work on the newest mechanical masterpiece.  
  
----  
  
Time sure does fly when working on a new machine…  
  
Bonne's secret Base, 2 hours later.  
  
"The last Drache has come in, Miss Tron… There have been no sightings of Mega Man anywhere on any of the close islands, and no one has seen him swimming or floating in the water…" on of the Kobuns said into the microphone. On the other end was Tron, who was busy putting some of the finishing touches on the outer hull of the Gesellchaft II. "Fine… it's getting dark. Have all available Servbots meet me in the main hangar. We need to get the Gesellchaft II done soon." She says back. "Roger!" the ever-cheerful voice said back into microphone, and Tron sighed. 'How can they be so happy? The boy who means just about everything to me, who I had tied up, is missing!' she thought to herself, shaking her head a bit. Her hair began to pull out of place, which she noticed from the reflective shine of the sheet of metal before her. Taking the micro-cellular shears in hand, and using the metal in front of her like a mirror, proceeds to cut the hair that is out of place. A moment later, her hair is in its normal arrangement, and she grins.  
  
"Much better!" she says, before noticing the Kobuns on the floor behind her. Turning around, she looks at each and every one of them. "Alright, here's the deal. Since none of you found Mega Man, you're going to get to work on the Gesellchaft II. I want it up and running by tomorrow got it?" she ordered everyone. All twenty-five Kobuns nodded at the same time. "Roger, Miss Tron!" they said in unison, before scattering. Most ran into the airship in their rush to get into it, in just the manner of a wave washing up against a boat. Tron shook her head slightly at the sight, before laughing as she went off to bed.  
  
Elsewhere in the base…  
  
"Why do I feel responsible for losing Mega Man? I mean, I wanted him gone, but not dead! I just wanted that blue boy to stay out of our hair for a while, just so we could get a few jobs done. But… Oh… this is insane! I've had it! I'm going to find him for Tron!" and with that, the man with the ever changing tone of voice ran to the smaller hangar, got into a Drache, and, after switching on the lights to help search in the darkening sky, took off and into the air. 'Why does Tron want to get him back? Could it be for use in the… Nah!' he wonders to himself, turning on the infrared scanners upon the Drache as he the craft flies out over the ocean slowly. "Ah well… I'm sure she'll get over him. We're not exactly good friends with the blue boy, after all." He mutters to himself, then shrugs as he keeps his eyes on the screen on the console in front of him.  
  
Bomb Bonne drifted in his shell, which hovered in the middle of his room. Every once in a while, a soft 'Babuuu' sound would escape him as he slept. Which, fortunately, made it easy for Mega Man to slip past Bomb's room and into another room, which was completely dark inside. Fumbling around carefully, he found a bed, and he sighed softly, crawling beneath it easily. 'This should be a good place to relax for a little while…' he thought to himself, closing his eyes slowly. Problem was… the light in the room went on after a few minutes, which caused Mega Man to open his eyes suddenly, and carefully kept his breathing soft and shallow. Looking from beneath the bed, his eyes went very, very wide in surprise. Blood rushed to his cheeks as they flushed a deep red. 'Oh… crap.'  
  
"Ah well, Mega Man… you escaped unscathed today… but we'll find you… and when we do…" the now gentle voice went, as she sighed softly. Boots flew off of her feet as she sat down on the bed, causing the mattress to shift down slightly. Soon after the boots came the body suit, and on went the purple-black nightgown, at which point, she got off the bed and over to the connecting bathroom. Soon, the sound of machines working became background sound as Mega Man could see what was happening. Steam filled the room, just as Tron closed the door behind her finally.   
  
"Oh boy… time to get outta here!" he said to himself, and started to roll out from underneath the bed. Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open. "Silly me… I forgot the water…" Tron said, chuckling softly as she went over to her dresser and got the water bottle. Then, looking in the mirror, on a whim, which was situated on the dresser, her face went completely red, as she slowly turned around. "M…m…m... Mega Man?" she stammered, looking Mega Man squarely in the eyes. In response, Mega Man waved weakly. In true anime style, both sweated a bit, before either made a move. A sudden burst of speed brought Mega Man to the door, even as Tron screamed loudly, shattering mirrors and windows throughout the base. "Oh crap, oh crap, oooohhh crap!" he muttered to himself as his metal boots clanked along the floor, heading down the way he came, toward the smaller Hangar with the Draches. The alarm came on soon afterwards, activated by a very angry (and embarrassed) Tron Bonne.  
  
----  
  
On the Egress…  
  
The shuttle was approaching Mega Man's direction at a speed of around Mach 2 (or, 11,340 miles per hour). It had taken hours to find a positive search pattern, but thanks to Sera's ability to reason, as well as her unfaltering logic, they finally locked onto Mega Man's general direction. The light glowed brighter and brighter with ever few passing minutes. During that time, Roll continued work upon her new machine, using the parts from broken down reaverbots that they brought back from Elysium. Fortunately, there were plenty of easily repaired parts that could be used, and were, as Roll's creative mind was allowed its way. It had been a long time since Roll had created anything from scratch, without blueprints or something to work off of, like certain parts for Mega Man's special weapons, or repairing machines that were already made. Finally, two blips appeared on the radar screen, at which point Sera smiled. There hadn't been any traffic whatsoever lately, which meant that somewhere close to these two airships, Trigger would be there. After confirming this with there-named, 'Trigger-Tracer', Sera flipped a switch to turn on the intercom.  
  
"Roll! We are nearing Mega Man! He seems to be in the air! Calculating the odds, he has managed to 'borrow' a Drache from the Bonnes. However, there is a problem. There is another Drache in his immediate vicinity." The cool, analytical voice came over the shuttle's intercom to reach Roll's ears, even as she continues to slave away on the nearly completed invention. "How long until intercept, Sera?" she asks loudly, over the sound of her own drill. "My best estimate places us at their position within 10 minutes, Roll. This shuttle has no weapons, remember? We probably shouldn't get too close to the battle area."  
  
"Good point! Send the Egress' signal out in the clear toward them. Mega Man will know it's us. I'll be ready in a few minutes. Make sure we're within a mile or two of the battle, got it?" Roll responded, and without waiting for a reply, started working feverishly on the machine. 'Rock can't fly the Flutter very well… and what chance does he have with a Drache? Especially when there's another one shooting at him? I just hope we get there soon…' Roll thought to herself. 'The aero-craft is nearly done… Just a few more minutes to install the refractors, and then we can save him! Hang on Rock!'  
  
"Acknowledged, Roll." And with that, Sera began to broadcast the shuttle's signal. 'Odds are, Trigger won't last long…' she thought, and she flipped a switch. 'We'd better get to the battle zone a bit faster.' Suddenly, the shuttle's thruster output doubled. Thanks to the acceleration buffers installed in the shuttle, the slight lurch in speed was nearly unnoticed by the two people within the airship. "Roll, we will be there in about 3 minutes!" Sera said into the intercom, as she readied the shuttle for deceleration. However, it didn't go unnoticed by the two other, small airships in the area.  
  
----  
  
"Oh no! Mega Man's friends have come to save him! Tron! I'm coming back in! The Drache doesn't have the speed or firepower to stop the Egress! I'm a sitting duck out here!" Teasel's voice rang out over the com-link set between his Drache and the command post back at the Bonne's secret base. Suddenly, that familiar, reassuring voice of his sister's came over the link. "Teasel, the Egress isn't armed. It's faster than any other airship on this planet, but it can't attack you! Now, please, get Mega Man back! We won't have to worry about him interfering with our plans, if he's here with me… I mean, if he's here with us!"  
  
"Don't worry sis… I'll get that blue boy. And believe me, he's going to pay for messing with the Bonnes!" Teasel yelled back over the line, before turning his Drache back and towards Mega Man's. 'He's not a good pilot…' Teasel thought, as he brought the Draches Vulcan guns online and then swerved slightly to the left to bring Mega Man into his sights. "That's it Mega Man… just keep it steady…' and with that, he flipped a switch on his own console to link with the other Draches communications system. "Attention, blue boy! Bring that Drache back to my base, or else I'm going to shoot you down!" and, as usual when he spoke, his tone of voice changed rather often. "This is your first and only warning. I don't want to shoot, but believe you me, I will!"  
  
----  
  
Tron was furious. She'd had the Servbots patch the communications system into her room, which was where she remained, ever since Mega Man found his way there. Her pride shot through (once again), like one of Mega Man's buster-gun shots going through her pride and joy- the Bruno, a 3-story tall robot that had been her master plan. It still pained her to remember how Mega Man managed to destroy that one… ducking behind buildings when the green particle blasts came his way, then coming out, dodging bombs, bullets, and missiles. All to destroy the last threat that the Bonnes had had against the city of Kattlelox. Bringing her mind back to the present, she thought of how to get back at him… The torture room. Tron's eyes slowly closed as she daydreamed. He would be tied to an old fashioned, automated track that would take him through the several torture traps. She, however, with titanium and electric-lace whip in hand, would be on the 'outside' (safe) lane, taking shots at him as she followed along, laughing maniacally the whole time.  
  
"Miss Tron? Miss Tron?" a Servbot voice said, coming through to her room and snapping her out of her dream abruptly. Shaking her head and wiping the drool away, she presses the com-link button. "What is it? I was having the most…" she began, only to be cut off by the same Kobun almost immediately. "Miss Tron, there has been a launch from the Egress! There is no ID signature on it, but it seems to be a small jet fighter! From what we can tell, from its design and color, Miss Roll created, and is flying it!"  
  
"Roll, created… a jet?" Tron asked herself, rather surprised at this new situation. 'Since when did she use her creativity for anything more than Mega Man's weapons?' she asked herself, before shaking her head. "Patch me through to Teasel!" she ordered, and a moment later, Teasel's voice was on the line. "Yeah sis, what can I do for ya?" he asked. "Teasel, there is an unidentified jet closing in on your position. Get back to base… we've lost Mega Man. We'll get him another time, when we're at full strength." She said, and sighed softly, turning off the com-link before Teasel could reply. "Servbot #2, if Teasel asks, I'm going to be in bed. Goodnight." Realizing she needed some way to release her tensions, she turns the intercom link in her room off, and went to her small stash of personal belongings, which Bomb had moved in earlier in the day. There was a set of certain merchandise within them, which she began rummaging around for, even as she began to talk to herself. "Mega Man…I'll get you… and Roll… you both have ruined my plans for the last time… Revenge… in one form… or another…" she licked her lips as she grinned slightly at the 'another' part. "I will have it. Do you hear me? I will have my revenge!"  
  
----  
  
"Whew…" he said, seeing the other Drache behind him veer off as that strange, yellow and red fighter drew up alongside him, and Mega Man grinned as he waves to Roll. Together, with Roll's expert coaching, they landed within the cargo bay of the Egress… Afterward, when he got out and was nearly mugged by a sobbing sister named Roll, he waited a little while before explaining what had happened. Of course… Mega Man left out the part about seeing Tron in her room, though. After he finished his story, Roll smiled warmly, and gave her armor-clad brother a hug. Just then, Mega Man remembered a certain set of items he'd picked up from the base.  
  
"Hey Roll… I found a certain set of cartridges I think you'll like a lot… They were just in some crate that I hid behind. I left some Zenny for them, so I didn't steal them." He says, taking off the orange backpack and opening it up, tossing each and every one of them onto Roll's bed. "Really, Rock…? Oh my! Yes, thank you!" Roll exclaimed, as she got a good look at them. "I can't believe you remembered that I loved these games! I'll treasure these!" Rock smiled in response, and walked out and into his own room on the Egress. Roll beamed as she read the labels of the games out loud. "Mega Man… Mega Man 2, Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5, and Mega Man 6! What were the Bonnes doing with all six of these? Unless…"  
  
----  
  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! My collection! It's gone!" Tron wailed, her hands sifting through the pile of zenny she'd found in its place. "My precious collection of Mega Man games, is gone! I'll get you for this, Mega Man, if it's the last thing I ever do!!!"  
  
  



End file.
